Simply Bughead
by heartshade
Summary: A series of short and sweet oneshots following our favourite people :) Includes babies, arguments, proposes and awkward family events! Review/Pm me for any requests you have and I will write it! Please click that follow/favourite button and give a quick review when you have the time :) (discontinued)
1. Cuddles and kicks

**Here is a little Bughead fic that I hope you enjoy! Read my notes at the bottom to find out more :)**

Betty POV 

Betty groaned again, infuriated by the paper she was marking. At the age of twenty seven years old it can make you angry seeing such a stupid answer on a test paper.

"Another one?' her fiancé asked from beside her on the brown sofa. Betty nodded angrily.

"Why can't ten year olds learn basic facts?" she asked no one in particular. Jughead chucked beside her.

"You could always ask to work with older kids", he suggested. Betty sighed.

"Don't get me wrong, I love my job and my class but some of them know how to get on my nerves", Betty justified. Jughead rubbed her shoulders soothingly.

"How is the book going?' Betty asked. She felt guilty that she hadn't asked earlier. Mind you, she was very distracted and extremely tired at the moment.

"Great actually, the second one should be finished by the summer", Jughead replied. Betty remembered the day Jughead's first book in his series had got published. How proud he had been and how proud she had been of him.

"That's great news", Betty said she leaned over to kiss his cheek. Jughead gave her a lazy smile, his face full of content.

"Never mind about me, how are you feeling Betts?" Jughead asked her. Betty gave a small smile, she loved it when he called her that.

"Better", was her rather short reply. Betty gave a yawn and cuddled up to Jughead.

"I love you", he said suddenly. Betty turned to look at him, a playful smirk on her lips.

"I love you too Juggie, can you get me some water?" she said sweetly. Jughead raised an eyebrow and gave a dramatic sigh.

"Alright then", he said gruffly. Betty gave a small giggle as she moved over to let him stand up. Jughead went to the cupboard and began filling up a glass of cold water.

"I want to tell you that I wouldn't be so helpful to someone else", Jughead said as he got some ice out of the fridge.

"Hmmm", Betty said. Jughead then proceeded to make himself a coffee.

"I have dignity", he stated. Betty tried not to laugh.

"I can tell from all of your old family photos", Betty replied. She knew talking about Jughead's family was raw to him but when she eventually made his father come to dinner she was shown some remarkably entertaining photos of her fiancé from when he was very small in a Mr Men consume. The thought of the photo cracked her up to no end.

"I'm never going to forgive my father for showing you that", Jughead relied bitterly. A laugh escaped Betty's lips. He always knew what to say to make her laugh, it was one of the many things she loved about him.

"Like I haven't seen any embarrassing photos of you", Jughead countered. Betty flushed as she remembered her mother showing a picture of her when she was little wearing the most ridiculous clothes she had ever seen.

"In my defence I-", she began but a sharp pain cut her off. Quick as a flash Jughead was beside her, his eyes brimming with worry.

"Betts, are you ok? Shall I ring your mum"? he gabbled. Betty put a finger on her lips making him silent. She then took hold of Jughead's hands and placed them gently on her stomach.

"It's fine Juggie, she was just kicking", she whispered. Betty was scared she was going to cry. At six months pregnant her hormones were driving her crazy. Jughead gave a loud sigh of relief.

"Thank God", he replied. He was about to say something else when Betty gave another squeal of pain as their daughter began to kick again. This time Jughead felt the vibrations. He smiled.

"Hey listen, stop kicking your mother", Jughead said, rubbing his palms on her swollen stomach. It was a shock when she found out she was pregnant but she knew that they could be a family.

"Water, Juggie?" Betty said. Jughead gave her a smile and a quick kiss on the lips before getting their drinks. They then got into the position they were beforehand. Betty gave a small smile before drifting off into a much needed slumber.

 **Hope you liked it! It's my first attempt so don't be too harsh as it probably isn't the best.**

 **Review if you would like more of their family. I'm very much open to suggestions :)**

 **Thanks :)**

 **Heartshade**

 **Ps: Please review and follow!**


	2. Arguments and sandwiches

**Thanks so much to everyone who has followed my story! Here is another one requested by Amelie183! Hope you like it!**

 **First come first served suggestions :)**

 **Hope you like it!**

Jughead POV 

Jughead poured himself a glass of wine and looked out of the window. Panic was starting to hit him. _Where is she?_ he thought desperately. Jughead sat down on the sofa and circled the edge of his glass with his fingertip. He put his head back on the soft cushion behind him and tried to remember what had happened.

 **~2 hours earlier~**

"Are you coming?" Betty repeated. Jughead looked up from his computer screen, his eyebrows raised. Betty tapped her foot on the stone floor beneath her, hands on her hips and her blue eyes narrowed. Jughead knew she was starting to get fed up with him but he had just gotten to the turning point in his book and he was worried that he wasn't going to remember how he wanted it to end if he didn't finish the chapter.

"To the dinner", Betty said, her voice frosty. Jughead tried to hide the dismay on his face but failed, miserably.

"Am I expected to come?" he whined. He hated it when he made that voice but he was still pretty terrified of Alice Cooper and the prospect of having dinner with her made his stomach flip.

"Considering you are my fiancé, I would say yes", she replied sternly as she grabbed a mop and started to clean. Jughead instantly felt bad, he couldn't let her do the housework as she was nearly seven months pregnant. Jughead stood up quickly and went over to his soon to be wife, placing his hands on the mop.

"Here, let me do it", he said. Betty once again narrowed her blue eyes at him. God, I hope our child has her eyes, Jughead thought. And of course his little daydream meant he yet again had missed what Betty had said.

"What is it today with you and not listening to me", she said angrily. Jughead let go of the mop, slightly worried for his life.

"Sorry", Jughead said lamely. This seemed to anger her further. Mind you, it was understandable as her hormones had started kicking in when she had hit around six months pregnant mark. Jughead would often find her crying, laughing or shouting at the television or a book she had started to read.

"Fine I will just go by myself", she whispered angrily. Jughead instantly felt awful.

"Listen it's fine-" he started by Betty was already grabbing her coat and heading towards the door.

"Betty please", Jughead called running after her as she started to walk towards her mothers house. It wasn't far as Betty and Jughead had decided to stay in Riverdale after a long debate about it. Jughead had wanted to move as apart from Archie and Veronica there wasn't much in the town for him. His father was drinking less and had quit smoking but he still went to the Serpents bar even after they had told him that Betty was pregnant. Betty on the other hand wanted to stay as she wanted to be near her friends and family. Plus she had applied to work at the school so it made more sense not to move.

"Come on Betts", Jughead said running to catch up with her. She was surprisingly fast for a pregnant woman. At any other time Jughead would have made this joke however he didn't think it was exactly a good time at that precise moment.

"You clearly don't want to have anything to do with MY family", Betty seethed as she brushed her hand away. Jughead shook his head.

"That's not true I-" he began but Betty cut him off.

"Just go home Jughead", she said sounding very tired. And with that, she left him standing on the pavement watching after her.

 **~Back to the present~**

Jughead tried dialling her phone again and got no answer. He thought about ringing Betty's mum however he decided against that stomach churning idea. He didn't hate the Coopers it was just that they pretty much hated him. Of course they had become nicer to him over the years but he couldn't help but notice Alice Coopers glares at him. He knew they thought she was far to good for him and he agreed with them. But it bugged him that even after proposing and being the father of the child Betty was carrying that they couldn't accept him into the family.

Betty POV 

Betty tucked into the roast dinner that he mother had made. It was delicious and she was pretty hungry so within minutes she was topping up her plate, much to the disapproval of her mother.

"Careful Betty", her mother said eating as slowly as a dying snail. Betty had to bite her tongue not to say anything.

"Where's Polly?" Betty asked. Alice Cooper sighed at her other daughters name.

"Out leaving me with Emily and Hugo", her mother complained. The topic then went to how she was feeling and then finally to the missing person next to her at the table.

"So, where is he?" Alice asked. Betty took a long sip of water.

"Busy", Betty replied. Alice raised an eyebrow.

"Too busy to come and eat the food that I prepared?" she replied, her tone icy.

"Mum, please leave it", Betty said. Alice Cooper shook her head.

"Don't be too hard on him Betty, he is clearly trying very hard to please everyone and I'm sure he will be a good father", her mother said unexpectedly. Betty practically gagged on her food in shock.

"Did you just-" Betty started but she was cut off.

"Don't make me repeat it, now go home and get some rest", she replied sternly. Betty nodded and left the house, her heart slightly hammering in her chest. She walked home thinking about all the sweet things Jughead had down since she had told him that she was expecting their baby. For instance, the time he had made her the most delicious dinner just to say thank-you for carrying his child. And the time he had sat up with her all night when she was being sick. Another time when he was so understanding when she vomited in his precious beanie (which she washed three times so that he could wear it again) Betty felt bad, she knew he was partially petrified of her mother and she couldn't blame him. Betty had been so lost in her thoughts that she hadn't noticed that she had arrived home. The curtains were drawn but she could see that Jughead was in the living room. Luckily she had brought her keys so she didn't have to embarrass herself by knocking on the door. Betty carefully opened the door and walked in quietly just in case he was asleep on the sofa. Her phone was on the side and she picked it up. The screen flashed on and she read in amazement the amount of miscalled she had. 52. All of them from her fiancé. Betty wanted to kick herself, she felt so cruel and stupid. Taking a deep breath, she walked into the living room.

Jughead POV 

Jughead was trying hard to watch the television but he was far too worried about Betty. He was about to ring her yet again when she walked into their living room, her blue eyes shining. Jughead sprang off the sofa, his hands slightly shaking.

"Oh Juggie, I'm so sorry", she whispered and he went over to her. She took his hands and pulled him into a tight embrace. She smelt of vanilla and roast dinner making his stomach rumble. Jughead suddenly realised that he hadn't actually had any dinner.

"I'm sorry too Betts, I should have come with you", Jughead said into her shoulder. He let his hands trail down her back until they came to her bump where the baby, his baby was. Her stomach was swollen and had grown remarkably. Betty sighed as he ever so gently massaged her stomach relieving all the tension out of her system. Betty cupped his head in her hands and kissed him softly. He adored it when she kissed him. Suddenly, his cursed stomach rumbled loudly interrupting their kiss.

"Hungry?" Betty enquired making him grin.

"You bet", he replied. Betty shook her head.

"You're always hungry Juggie", she said fondly, walking over to the fridge and getting some bread out to make him a sandwich.

"Betts you don't need to, get some rest", he instructed. Betty turned to him and rolled her sparkling eyes.

"Jug I'm not some idiot, just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I can't make my fiancé a sandwich", Betty told him. Jughead shook his head but he was grateful as Betty's sandwiches were to die for.

"Here you go", she said. Jughead and Betty sat down at the table and began discussing baby names...

 **Hope you guys liked it!**

 **I'm happy for any suggestions:)**

 **Review please**

 **Heartshade**


	3. Birthday surprises

**Thanks to Oscar675 for this idea!**

 **Hope you like it :)**

Betty POV

"Come on Betty", Jughead says, his hands on her waist. Betty gave a loud sigh and narrowed her eyes.

"No", she repeated firmly. Jughead gave her a puppy eyed look.

"Please", he said quietly, Betty placed her hands on his face.

"Juggie, not at the minute", Betty replied.

"He wouldn't be a handful h-", Jughead started but Betty cut him off.

"Yes he would Jughead", Betty said as she went over to the sink to start the washing up. Mind you, she could barely get to the sink being eight months pregnant. The doctor said she could go into labour at any time which scared her no end.

"But it's good for babies to grow up with pets, I read about it", Jughead pressed, trying to convince his stubborn fiancé.

"Jug, the last thing we need right now is a dog, now can we please move on?" she asked, her voice laced with exhaustion. Jughead got the message and went to have a bath. As soon as he left the room, Betty grabbed her phone and dialled Archie's number.

"You set?" she asked him. Archie laughed down the phone.

"Of course I am", he chucked. Betty smiled.

"Not a word to Jughead Arch, he would go mental", she says sternly.

"You got it", he says and hangs up. Betty then heads upstairs to find Jughead on the computer.

"What you looking at", Betty asks. Jughead shuts the laptop down as fast as possible.

"Nothing", he replies quickly, too quickly.

"Jughead Jones", Betty says as she snatches the laptop from his grasp and opens the screen.

Puppies.

That's what she finds.

"Jughead", she says, her voice thick with frustration. Jughead looks at the floor.

"I couldn't help myself", he said quietly. Betty suddenly feels bad, but quickly composes herself.

"Right, I'm out tomorrow but I'll be back for your birthday dinner", Betty tells him. Jughead nods and leaves to have his bath leaving Betty alone in the office.

Jughead POV 

Jughead sat in the bath thinking about how much he wanted that puppy. He thought of how his little girl would love him, how the puppy really would complete their little family. But he also knew how stubborn his wife to be was and he didn't want to cross her at the moment, especially with her hormones. Jughead didn't want to stress her out because he had read that she might go into an early labour with too much anxiety. So, Jughead bit his tongue and decided to try his best not to think about the puppy that he wanted so badly.

 **~The next day~**

Betty POV

Betty got out of the taxi and spotted Archie immediately.

"Archie", she called. Archie's head snapped up and he jogged over to his best friend, smiling at how round her stomach now was.

"Sheesh Betty", he says. Betty gives him a soft punch.

"You got it?" Betty asks worriedly. Archie nods and shows her.

"Great, well bring it over at the party but DON'T let Jug see", Betty warns. She then says goodbye to Archie and calls a cab.

 **~Later than evening~**

Betty POV

"Happy birthday Jug", she says, kissing her fiancés cheek. Jughead gives her a smile and Veronica and Archie give a fake gag in the corner of the room.

"Thanks for all the presents guys", Jughead says warmly, melting Betty's heart.

"Not quite yet Mr Jones", Betty says a glint in her green eyes. She goes to the door and opens it and out comes the most adorable puppy you have ever seen. It was a black Labrador with huge brown eyes. Jughead takes one look at the puppy and bolts over to the dog.

"OH MY GOD BETTY THANKS SO MUCH", Jughead says, kissing his wife quickly and hugging the dog with all his might.

"Archie and Veronica chipped in so I can't take all the credit", Betty says happily. Archie and Veronica give Jughead and the new puppy one last hug before leaving.

"Name?" Betty asks. Jughead gives Betty a smile.

"Oscar", he replies. Betty raises an eyebrow.

"Any reason why?" Betty says. Jughead shook his head.

"No reason at all", Jughead said. Betty smiles and kissed Oscar on his tiny little head. Betty plonks herself down and Jughead picks up Oscar as they all curl up on the sofa. All four of them as happy as could be.

 **Hope you liked it!**

 **Feel free to review any suggestions :)**

 **Thanks again!**

 **Heartshade**


	4. Hey everyone :)

Hey everyone!

Sorry for not updating :( It's just that since the series is over I'm running out of ideas.

I've recently got into another series called Marvel Agents of Shield! It's amazing and I would highly recommend it!

So, I will be making another fanfic for a pair on the show called 'Fitzsimmons'.

I will still continue to write Bughead fics though!

If you know anybody who likes fitzsimmons then tell them to check out my new story :)

Thanks for all your support!

Heartshade


End file.
